The Darkest Dawn
by Wingbreeze
Summary: Morningkit is a troublesome kit. Accompanied by her sister and two brothers, she enjoys a normal life in Nightclan. However, one night, when a blazing fire sweeps through the forest, Morningkit is sent to Starclan. Now, feeling abandoned and alone, she doesn't ever want to leave. But what if she's a part of something bigger? Will she follow her own desires, or her destiny?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A night breeze swept through the forest, rustling the bare branches of trees before dying away. The pale moonlight shone on the frost covered earth, showering the ground with a silvery glow. The wind picked up again, delicately gathering dead leaves into its embrace and taking them along with it deeper into the forest. After a moments silence, there was a slight movement at the opening to a den, its tightly woven branches shielding it from the menacing wind.

A light tabby she-cat poked her head through the entrance to the large den, made for many cats, and slipped outside, a light breeze ruffling her fur. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a silver she-cat stumble out of her den, a small bundle of catmint clutched in her jaws. Her pawsteps were unsteady, and as the tabby watched from the den she couldn't help but pad over to the slender she-cat and offer her assistance.

"Here, let me help you," the tabby meowed, and with a grateful sigh the silver she-cat leaned against the stronger warrior.

"Thank you, Ivystem," the silver cat meowed through a mouthful of catmint. The tabby warrior gave the medicine cat's ruffled pelt a few affectionate licks, smoothing down her beautiful silver fur.

"Anytime," Ivystem said between licks. Narrowing her eyes, she meowed, "Are you well, Moonberry?"

"Of course," Moonberry meowed, straightening. "Thank you, Ivystem, but I really don't need—" at that moment, the silver she-cat gave a strangled yowl and collapsed on the ground. At the sound an alarmed head poked out of the medicine cat den and a tortoiseshell she-cat padded out.

"What's—" she started to meow, but when she saw her mentor lying on the ground with her legs splayed out, she ran over and started to shriek hysterically, "Moonberry! Moonberry, get up! _Moonberry!_" Frantically, the tortoiseshell she-cat laid down by the older cat's side and licked her fur randomly. "No, no, no… don't leave me!"

The tabby watched sadly, but did nothing to help. She knew a dying cat when she saw one. Still, the tortoiseshell cat's frenzied attempts tore at the tabby warrior's heart like claws, until she yowled in agony, calling for help. Soon, heads poked out of their dens, wondering what the commotion was about. The cats raced out and gathered around them. The tortoiseshell apprentice continued to lick her mentor, until a cat laid his tail across the young cat's shoulder. "Lilypaw," he meowed, and the ginger she-cat looked up at the tabby tom, and slowly her tormented look faded. The she-cat slowly laid her muzzle on Moonberry's chest, as if afraid of the truth. Ivystem could see from her position that the former medicine cat's chest was still, and she could smell the death-scent radiating from her pelt. Lilypaw took her paw away, her head hanging. Every word dripping with grief, she meowed shakily, "She… she's dead."

The cats murmured the pity for the young apprentice to one another, and then they all broke into low yowls, mourning their lost clanmate. The tabby she-cat hung her head and joined in, wondering if she could have done anything to prevent the silver cat's death. Suddenly Lilypaw was at her side. Ivystem tilted her head questioningly, and the tortoiseshell apprentice met her gaze.

"Greencough," she whispered. Ivystem nodded, and then Lilypaw continued. "I could hear her coughing in the night. I tried to get her to take some catmint, but she refused. Our stock is so low, with all the cats who are sick. It was horrible, and in the end…" the young she-cat gazed at Moonberry's still form, her eyes clouded. "In the end, I couldn't save her."

Ivystem rested her tail tip lightly on Lilypaw's shoulder. They stared into each other's eyes, understanding passing between them, and then the apprentice left to sit by her mentor. The tabby she-cat stared after her, and her gaze fixed on the dead medicine cat. "May Starclan light your path, Moonberry," she meowed.

The tabby she-cat padded towards the former medicine cat. She laid down beside Lilypaw, and pushed her muzzle into Moonberry's fur. The wind swept Ivystem's fur, but she was determined to keep vigil for her friend, and resisted the temptation to escape back into the protected den.

Ivystem opened her eyes to see Moonberry's still form lying in front of her. Widening her eyes, she realized she'd fallen asleep. Staggering to her feet, she quickly stretched her aching muscles and once again settled in front of the dead medicine cat.

"Ivystem."

The tabby let loose a tiny gasp at the familiar meow. Fearing a trick, she whispered, "Oakstorm…?"

"It's me, Ivystem. I've missed you."

The tabby turned, sorrow clouding her vision. "Oakstorm," she whispered when she saw the image of her old friend, starlight coming off his pelt. He had died two moons ago, chasing off a badger with Rowanpelt. "I've missed you too, Oakstorm," she meowed, taking a pawstep towards the brown tom. She took another step, when Moonberry appeared next to her old friend.

"Moonberry," Ivystem mewed, her eyes growing wide. "Oakstorm, what are you—"

Oakstorm and Moonberry interrupted her, their meows seeming to twine around each other as if there were only one. Locking Ivystem in their gaze, they said, "Unless the dew joins the clouds at the dawn of the thirteenth day, a sign of peace will be shattered in an everlasting darkness."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Morningkit struggled out of the curve of Ivystem's belly, and clambered over her mother's slender tail. Mossfur, Honeyshine, and Creamfur, the other queens, were sound asleep. Smallkit and Lilackit were sleeping peacefully, pressed against Mossfur in the same manner as Morningkit's own littermates. She glanced over her shoulder, half hoping that maybe Cloudkit or Oakkit might wake up and come with her. Her gaze found the other sleeping form, his dark tabby pelt standing out against the others. Tigerkit. Morningkit sniffed. The last time she'd had an adventure, her brother had told on her. _Visiting the medicine cat's den is a great warrior experience, _she thought bitterly. Lashing her small tail, she gave a tiny hiss and turned her back on her mother and littermates. _I'm not going to let Tigerkit ruin things for me,_ she thought, and padded towards the den entrance. As she poked her nose out, inhaling the night scents, she heard a small rustle from behind her. One of the cats was waking up, and from the sound of it, padding straight towards her! Then the cat stepped into the moonlight and meowed, "Morningkit?"

Morningkit sighed in relief. "Oakkit!"

"Where are you going, Morningkit?" Oakkit asked, his golden eyes boring into hers. "Can I come with you?"

Part of Morningkit wanted to tell Oakkit that she was going to be a warrior for a night, and was going to go sleep in the warriors' den. Instead of saying that or even accepting his company, Morningkit mewed, "I not going anywhere. I must have been sleep walking, that's all."

Oakkit smiled. "That sound like something you would do," he purred, and licked Morningkit's ear affectionately. She purred back, and together they padded back to Ivystem, though Morningkit's steps were heavy with reluctance. Settling back down next to Tigerkit, Oakkit mewed sleepily, "Good night, Morningkit."

Morningkit, who was also tucked against their mother's belly, closed her eyes and faked a yawn. Letting drowsiness edge her tone, she answered, "Good night, Oakkit." Morningkit's tail twitched, waiting for Oakkit to fall asleep again. Her paws were itching to set out, and sleeping was the last thing on her mind. However, she could sense Oakkit's golden gaze fixed on her, until she relaxed and let Ivystem's warmth lull her into a deep slumber.

_Hot… so hot… _Morningkit blinked, and her soft fur fluffed out. Terrified, she pressed closer to her mother, then realized with a start that Ivystem wasn't there. The flickering red wall crept closer to Morningkit, who squeaked in fear. She drew in a deep breath, scenting the wall, and choked on an unknown substance. Gasping for air, she struggled on the ground, her paws flailing uselessly. Gathering her voice, Morningkit called out uselessly, "Cloudkit! Oakkit! Tigerkit! Ivystem! Help me!" A spasm ripped through her body, when she felt jaws clamp on her scruff, pulling her away from her doom. She tried to breathe and cough at the same time, and she shuddered and flailed, mewling all the while.

Night winds blasted her fur, but they did nothing to soothe her throat. She squeezed her eyes shut. When she was finally set down, a rough tongue started to lick her, and she began to breathe more easily. Stalks of grass tickled her side, and she sighed, inhaling the fragrant smells and a faint trace of the earlier substance. Morningkit could also smell herbs, which she only slightly recognized from her visit to Lilyflower's den. Then a cat poked her small white head into Morningkit's line of vision.

"Hiya, Morningkit!" Cloudkit meowed, and Morningkit could tell that the enthusiasm was forced. "Did you see Oakkit?"

"Oakkit?" Morningkit panted, her throat dry.

"Yes, Oakkit," Tigerkit snapped, shoving Cloudkit out of the way, who gave a faint squeal of protest. "He went back when Ivystem dropped you. Duh."

"I-I didn't see him…" Morningkit stammered. Oakkit had gone back to get her? She hadn't seen him. Scrambling to her feet, she stumbled t the camp, only to be stopped by Iceflower, the clan deputy.

"Oh no you don't," Iceflower hissed, baring her fangs. Her expression softening, she meowed, "A trained warrior will get your brother." Morningkit hissed back, her fur bristling, but she finally gave in, and let Iceflower call Ivystem to take her back to her littermates. Reluctantly, she laid down next to Cloudkit, and her sister pressed her muzzle against Morningkit's sooty fur. She finally relaxed, but kept her senses alert, waiting for any sign of her brother.

Morningkit was hardly aware of two elders' conversation, in which they didn't bother to lower their voices.

"It was fire," Foxnose declared, lifting his oddly shaped muzzle into the air. "Turns trees into black stumps, it does."

"Yes, Foxnose, I know that," Ripplewind replied patiently.

"But those mousebrained kits don't," Foxnose snapped hotly, his neck fur starting to stand.

"Of course," Ripplewind soothed him, and slowly Foxnose's fur flattened.

As they continued to chat, Lilyflower appeared, carrying more herbs. "About time," Foxnose muttered, and let the tortoiseshell she-cat nose at the dark smudges on his fur, checking for any possible burns.

While the elder was distracted, Cloudkit turned to Morningkit, her embarrassment showing in her blue eyes. "Did you know it was fire?" she asked.

Morningkit shook her head. "No," she whispered, hoping Tigerkit wouldn't hear.

"Of course you didn't know," Tigerkit scoffed and turned on them, proving he had heard. Half to himself, he muttered, "A cat would think you might've learned something from all the times you decided to explore the camp."

Morningkit decided to ignore his comment, since she knew he hadn't known either. She laid down next to Cloudkit, taking comfort in the touch of her sister's pelt against her own, when there was a soft thump beside her. Looking at the source of the sound in surprise, she saw Tigerkit sitting next to her, opposite Cloudkit.

"What?" he asked when he saw Morningkit's shocked look. "Littermates support each other, no matter how annoying and mousebrained they may be," he meowed with a defiant air.

"As if you aren't," Cloudkit muttered, flicking her brother with the tip of her tail.

"Hey!" Tigerkit protested, and reached over Morningkit to give Cloudkit a cuff over the ear. "Take back what you said!"

Cloudkit danced out of the way, and Tigerkit climbed over Morningkit to get to her. He batted at Cloudkit, his claws sheathed and she dodged out of the way again, making her brother chase her across the clearing.

"I'll take it back if you can catch me!" she taunted, and darted past him to hide behind Morningkit.

"Hey, Cloudkit—" Morningkit complained, and was left to fend off Tigerkit while her sister ran off to find a new hiding spot.

When Morningkit finally pinned down Tigerkit, both of them were panting. By then the other kits had joined in on their game, and Ivystem, Creamfur, and Mossfur watched them. When Tigerkit pushed her off him, he was too tired to even get up, and both Morningkit and Tigerkit laid panting on the ground, defeated. Cloudkit wandered over to them, and helped both of them up. They all sat together to catch their breath, when a bush rustled, and a line of cats filed into the clearing. Morningkit's ears flicked forward, suddenly alert, and she trained her eyes on the approaching cats.

In the lead was Iceflower, followed by Rowanpelt and six other warriors, one of which was supporting the scarlet tom Crimsonpelt. He was suffering from a major burn on his side. Behind them trailed the apprentices, all eight of them huddled in a cluster and mewing uncomfortably to each other. Three more warriors padded out after the young cats, keeping a close eye on them. Behind them was Stonefang, carrying a small body carefully in his teeth. Last of all, Duskstar pushed his way into the clearing, dragging cat with her fur slightly singed along with him. Morningkit knew all of them because she had gone out to see all the different dens, and had memorized the unique scents of her clanmates by name. _Where's Oakkit?_ she thought, and her tail twitched. _They didn't forget him, did they?_ The clearing began to fill with cats, and Morningkit could see the ashes that clung to her clanmates' fur, and smell the acrid scent of smoke filled the air, stinging her lungs. Morningkit and her littermates ran to Ivystem, burying themselves in her familiar scent. The quiet murmuring of the cats unnerved Morningkit, and she wanted to flee deeper into the forest, to escape the grief that hung in the air like a deep fog. Morningkit let out a tiny mew, distressed, and tried to locate Oakkit's scent again. She couldn't locate it, and the thought sent shivers through her body.

_Maybe they really did forget him._

Morningkit let out a thin wail. "Where's Oakkit?" she cried, trying to raise her voice above the others. No one paid her any attention though, only the queens had heard her distress and sent her sympathetic glances. Lilyflower had left the elders and gone to Crimsonpelt, her eyes flashing with worry as she inspected his wound. All the other cats were now gathered around Duskstar, anxiously awaiting their leader's calm commands. It was clear that none of them knew what to do; even Iceflower was scuffing her paws on the ground, and her gaze was flitting around like a butterfly. Morningkit started to bristle. It was like no one cared about her littermate. Morningkit scrambled to her paws. _I'll find Oakkit myself, since no one else seems willing. They're all just whimpering like a bunch of cornered mice._

Morningkit opened her jaws to taste the air, and quickly found the scent of fire. She shook her head, of course she'd smell it, since her clanmates fur were still smoky gray from ash. Trying to get a more accurate scent, she sniffed harder, and discovered that the fire-scent was stronger to her right. Turning her head, she saw that there was smoke rising through the trees. She darted away from Ivystem, pausing just enough to meow over her shoulder, "I'm gonna go see Rowanpelt!" Rowanpelt was her father, and one of many loyal warriors of Nightclan. Weaving around the legs of cats, Morningkit nearly crashed into an apprentice. Morningkit recognized the bulky form of Pinepaw, and held her breath, but the he didn't notice her. _That was close, _Morningkit thought, breathing a sigh of relief. Morningkit continued again, being more careful as she picked her way through the group. Losing herself among the cats, Morningkit glanced back to make sure no one was following her. All the cats had their eyes trained on Duskstar, who was meowing confidently, and the fear-scent that had enveloped them had faded away. She turned back to face the trees, and without a second thought she plunged into the undergrowth. Thorns scratched at her face, and Morningkit felt her paw got caught in some brambles. Tugging fiercely, she let out a distressed cry. Finally, she pulled herself free. Licking her paw, she was glad to find that she wasn't hurt in any way.

"Aha! I knew you were up to trouble!"

Morningkit nearly leapt out of her fur. Glancing around, she tried to locate the cat who had spoken. "Who's there?" she called nervously.

The familiar tabby pelt stepped into view. "A cat would think you'd—" he started.

"Okay, enough of that already!" Morningkit tensed her muscles slightly and pushed off the ground, knocking into the cat with outstretched paws. "I've had enough of your snotty attitude, Tigerkit!"

"Nothing you say can make me stop," Tigerkit replied, haughtiness laced into his tone.

"Then I'll just have to shut you up," Morningkit snapped back playfully, and before he could answer back she slapped her tail over his mouth. Her actions were rewarded by a short and quick nip from her brothers teeth in her tail, hurting her just enough that she jerked her tail away.

Tigerkit spit out some loose fur. "Hmph," he said, turning his head to the side. "That's what you get."

Morningkit was suddenly bored of their little game. "Whatever, I'm going now," she said, opening her jaws and breathing in the forest scents, along with a slight burning smell. Pricking her small ears, she could faintly hear a tiny crackling. Letting her senses guide her, Morningkit wandered towards the fire.

"Hey, where are you going?" Tigerkit followed in her wake, his eyes wide. "And why you gaping like a senseless newborn?"

"I'm not gaping, I'm smelling!" Morningkit bristled. "Haven't you seen the warriors do it when they're scenting the prey?"

"No, warriors don't hunt in the camp." He meowed teasingly. "Unless you been tracking— or _trying_ to track— a hunting patrol again?"

Morningkit let out an irritated hiss, and turned pointedly away. "They don't only scent prey."

"Okay, okay! Don't get your paws in a tangle," Tigerkit said, and flicked his ears. Morningkit flicked her ears right back, and turned to continue, but not before she saw his baffled look. Stifling a purr of amusement, she padded on, not stopping to look back. _Tigerkit had such a funny look on his face,_ Morningkit thought, her eyes shut tight in the memory. She heard a tiny crackle coming from above her, but she ignored it. It took a moment to compose herself again, her chest was heaving from her attempt to hold in her laughter. Or maybe it was the smoke.

_Smoke?!_ Morningkit looked up to see a burning branch over her head— the crackle from just a few seconds ago.

But her realization came too late. Morningkit had barely let out a fearful yowl before the branch fell, coming closer and closer, until the breath was knocked out of her and her vision turned scarlet with flames.


	3. Chapter 2

**Kay, so after a bit of inspiration, I finally posted again! Anyways, that wait was TOO long, so let me say this: 1) I kept on trying to write this chapter, but it came out... suckish. So I didn't want to put it on. 2) Technical difficulties. So, hopefully this is enough to satisfy! (It is considerably shorter though... I'll try to make up for it.)**

**Thanks to everyone to took the time to read this! I'm so thankful! Special thanks to:**

**Mangoflame**

**Honeyshine**

**and Fallen Dewdrops! (Yes, I do have allegiances, at least for Nightclan. Do you want me to put it on?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or anything in it. If I did Scourge would reign forever! Mwahahahaha!**

**Okay, I've held you up long enough. Onto the chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

Cloudkit was bored.

She kneaded the ground with her paws, whiskers twitching with frustration. She was positive Morningkit and Tigerkit had left the clearing, but since the others were already frantic with fear, she was stuck by Ivystem.

_Ugh… why is it that they always leave me out?_

Cloudkit was tired of the third—more like fourth—wheel. Morningkit spent almost all her time either playing with Oakkit or quarreling with Tigerkit. Cloudkit knew she had to be serious and set an example, but really her heart ached to get in trouble for once, instead of watching her sister pout in the nursery. Cloudkit wanted _adventure._

Instead she found herself by Duskstar. He had a look of amused irritation, if that was possible.

"I asked, what is it?"

Cloudkit blinked, dumbfounded. "Did I say something?" She asked.

Duskstar sighed and turned back to Iceflower. The white kit still heard his faint mutter of "Kits these days," before she ran back to Ivystem. She must have walked to the Clan leader while she had been thinking. When she reached her mother, she found Rowanpelt with her.

"Thank goodness!" Ivystem gasped, clearly relieved. "Now, my dear kit, you can tell your littermates to come out now."

"Whaat?" Cloudkit dragged out her meow, exaggerating her confusion. It seemed all the warriors wanted to make her mind spin, if it wasn't already. Her eyes flickered to the rising fumes in the distance.

"Your brother and sister said they were going to see Rowanpelt, but he says they never came to him. You _did _distract them with a game, didn't you?"

Cloudkit personally thought her mother was totally mouse-brained if she thought that. A game, in this crowded space? Instead she replied honestly, "No, I didn't," and kept her opinions to herself. Seriously, would she be so bored if she had a game to play?

Ivystem's eyes widened in horror, and she let out a low wail. The tabby warrior turned to a golden-furred apprentice standing to the side. Cloudkit recognized him as Snakepaw. She didn't like the way his amber eyes glinted with firelight.

"You were right!" Ivystem wailed. "Please, save my kits!" By then, she had the whole Clan's attention, but Snakepaw only nodded dutifully and raced across the clearing and disappeared into a bush.

Afterwards, Cloudkit's mother collapsed. Lilyflower rushed over, but Cloudkit was only confused. She turned to Rowanpelt, staring into his grief-stricken eyes. "What happened?" she demanded.

Rowanpelt's gaze cleared. "Snakepaw smelled your littermates. He came and told me immediately, and then we came to Ivystem. It could be a mistake, but Snakepaw said it was stronger than the other cats that had just come in. Naturally, we had to be suspicious, but when I went to smell, it seemed very true. So—"

Cloudkit froze. She narrowed her eyes, pelt beginning to fluff out. From behind a clump of ferns, she spotted a pair of blazing amber eyes. Was it possible?

It disappeared before she could be sure.

Cloudkit let out a shaky breath, then turned back to her father. "Go on," she mewed casually, but she could not get rid of the image from her head.

He seemed, to sense her unease, but said nothing of it. She was glad.

He meowed, "Well, you pretty much know the rest. I'm going to go talk to Duskstar. Maybe he'll send out patrols."

Cloudkit hissed at the "maybe." Her littermates were in danger! She couldn't cope without them.

"Hey." Rowanpelt smiled at his daughter. "Get some rest, okay? I'll tell you right away if we find them."

The furry kit heaved a huge sigh. Not one to disobey orders though, she curled up against Ivystem and was soon lost in sleep.

"Cloudkit…"

Cloudkit twitched a single ear and turned away.

"… This is urgent…"

_More urgent than Tigerkit and Morningkit's safety?_

"Yes."

Cloudkit started. "You read my mind!" She shrieked. Then she blinked. "What… what is this place?"

She was in a shady forest, lush grass springing beneath her paws. The leaves were alive on the wind, and the sounds of animals came from every tree. Bright sunlight dappled the ground, light speckles dancing around her. She heard cats in the distance, yowling, but in greeting. The scents that were brought to her nose were of mingled scents and tastes, and one was Nightclan's own. Then her eyes found him: a slightly stocky tabby tom. Cloudkit knew he was no threat right away, but tension seemed to crackle in the air as they held their gazes; sky blue to glowing gold. For some reason, the tom looked away, glancing over his shoulder as if he were afraid to be caught.

"Who are you?" Cloudkit queried.

He sat and wrapped his tail around his paws. "I am Oakstorm, formerly of Nightclan, currently Starclan."

"So this is Starclan," Cloudkit inferred.

"Yes."

There was a pause, and the Starclan tom shifted uncomfortably.

_What's with him? _Cloudkit thought.

"Anyways, you have save Morningkit. You're the only one who can… one way or the other."

_Is she more important than me?_

"She feels the same way," the tom mewed. "Please—don't leave her to die."

Cloudkit was getting annoyed. "Why don't you do it?"

He blinked sadly. "This is something even Starclan cannot control."

Cloudkit shivered, and a sense of foreboding came over her.

Oakstorm's eyes glazed over. "Unless the dew joins the clouds on the dawn of the thirteenth moon—"Suddenly, Oakstorm's eyes flashed back to normal. "No!" he gasped, and Cloudkit's dream was sent tumbling into darkness. She yowled and clawed at the blackness.

"Cloudkit!"

"What?" she snapped crossly.

"You were practically clawing me to shreds!"

_Typical Tigerkit. _Cloudkit huffed and turned away.

_Wait… Tigerkit?!_

"Tigerkit!" she yowled, jumping up, when she realized it was just Smallkit. He was giving her a strange look, and she decided to just apologize.

"Sor-ree," she meowed.

"Hmph. I was going to ask if you wanted to play!" Smallkit stormed off. Then he went to bother Heronpaw and Stormwhisper.

Careful not to disturb the sleeping Ivystem, Cloudkit crept away, exhaling when she had vanished from her clanmates view in a bush.

_… Unless the dew joins the clouds on the thirteenth moon…_

Cloudkit shook her head like she had an annoying flea. She was only five moons old! But the clouds… could that mean her, Cloudkit?

_Stop spoiling yourself, _her inner voice hissed, and Cloudkit had the right mind to obey it.

But maybe…?

* * *

Cloudkit was pissed. She wanted to yowl out of frustration. Starclan just couldn't torture her more, could they? She had been walking in circles the whole time!

Cloudkit was about to wail out her anger, but before she could utter a squeak, Snakepaw just _had_ to choose that time to pop out of a bush.

"Great Starclan!" Cloudkit yelped. _What a mess!_

Snakepaw's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

"What else?"

He sighed. "Come on. Let's go."

"Don't send me back," Cloudkit pleaded.

Snakepaw regarded her coldly. "It's too dangerous out here."

"I'm not dumb. I came because I knew I could handle it."

"Just go."

"Make me."

"I'm older."

Cloudkit sighed exasperatedly. "Their my _littermates, _for Starclan's sake! Just let me stay—just this once!"

"No—" Snakepaw started.

"Help!" The shriek lit up the air like the fire to the forest.

Snakepaw's eyes widened. Without telling Cloudkit whether to go back or stay he bounded away, leaving a trail of his fear-scent.

_I'll take that as a yes, _Cloudkit thought grimly, and hared after the Nightclan apprentice.

As she ran, smoke stung her eyes, causing her to stumble and blink. She was slowing down, and already burnt smells were covering the trail.

_I can't lose him now!_ Cloudkit knew her sister had been the one to yowl, and now she realized to whom the pair of unblinking amber eyes belonged. Of course. Oakkit! He must have heard Rowanpelt and gone to find Tigerkit and Morningkit.

She burst onto a main path, then wondered if she was seeing things. Snakepaw stood in front of her, staring at a flaming branch. The embers were dying, but the bracken colored tom stayed rooted to the spot. A little ways away, Tigerkit stood still, whimpering slightly.

"What… what's going on…?" Cloudkit whispered. She approached slowly, afraid of what she might find. But, somehow, she already knew. _No, no, no…_

The fires were just the remnants of a spark as Cloudkit crept forward. She gasped slightly, shock worming through her heart, but that soon gave way to betrayal. _Starclan, you can't! Oakstorm… he said I could save her!_

Hesitantly, Cloudkit pressed her muzzle against her sister's flank, recoiling almost immediately. She flinched and turned to the tabby under the branch.

"Oakkit, I'm so…" Cloudkit tried to speak, but horror and grief clogged up her throat. Oakkit's eyes were dull now, but a certain spark lingered in the depths. He looked almost proud, as if telling Cloudkit, _"I did it. I saved our sister. She's safe."_

"But she isn't," Cloudkit whimpered, though it was pointless. Oakkit was…

_No! He can't be! We're not even apprentices!_

But he was. Dead. And for what? Cloudkit hissed angrily as she glanced at Morningkit. He died for nothing! It was just like Morningkit to die even though Oakkit had saved her. What a waste! Cloudkit wanted to rake her tiny claws on Morningkit's stupid flank. _I hate you! _She yowled in her mind.

Then, as the realization dawned on her, Cloudkit gasped. _What was I thinking? _She thought, taking in Morningkit's unnaturally still body. With a start, she noticed small dark red lines in Morningkit's gray coat.

_What have I done?_

**So, how was it? Good, bad, horrible, excellent? Unoriginal? Want to rake your claws across my stupid face? (Please don't!) No worries, I've got a lot planned... (evil grin). I think I will post sooner next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

**'Kay guys, I'm back! Here's the Allegiances, Fallen Dewdrops! (More like Allegiance, since I only have Nightclan...)**

ALLEGIANCES

NIGHTCLAN

LEADER

**Duskstar - **brown tabby tom with white ears

DEPUTY

**Iceflower - **white she-cat with piercing green eyes

MEDICINE CAT

**Lilyflower - **tortoiseshell she-cat with strange tabby patterns on her back, like a flower

WARRIORS

**Stormwhisper - **black tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Heronpaw**

**Grasswhisker - **mottled brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Rosepaw**

**Feathershine - **gray she-cat with a sleek pelt

**Crimsonpelt - **scarlet tabby tom with a ginger muzzle and underbelly

**Apprentice, Silverpaw**

**Wingbreeze - **pretty she-cat with ruffled white fur

**Apprentice, Nightpaw**

**Stonefang - **bracken-colored tom with strong jaws

**Rainfeather - **pale gray she-cat with white face and paws

**Apprentice, Pinepaw**

**Lightningfoot - **swift black tom with electric blue eyes

**Vinetail - **spotted ginger she-cat with a long vine-like tail

**Apprentice, Snakepaw**

**Darkcloud - **gray and black tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Smokepaw**

**Frondflight - **tortoiseshell she-cat with white underbelly

**Frostclaw - **dark brown tabby with bone white claws

**Shallowstream -** white she-cat with gray flecks on her legs and tail

**Apprentice, Thornpaw**

**Burrclaw - **black and white tom with spiky fur

APPRENTICES

**Silverpaw - **silver spotted tabby she-cat

**Thornpaw - **ginger tom with green eyes

**Nightpaw -** white she-cat with dark gray spots

**Heronpaw -** bracken-colored tom with river-blue eyes

**Rosepaw -** bark-brown tabby she-cat with orange eyes

**Smokepaw -** gray tabby with black paws

**Pinepaw -** brown tom with black stripes

**Snakepaw - **golden tom with amber eyes

QUEENS AND KITS

**Mossfur - **black she-cat with soft fluffy fur

**Smallkit -** white tom with black patches

**Lilackit -** pale gray tabby she-cat with lilac-colored eyes

**Ivystem - **light brown tabby she-cat

**Morningkit - **silver tabby with dark gray flecks and jade green eyes

**Cloudkit - **white she-cat with a pale gray chest with sapphire blue eyes

**Tigerkit - **dark brown tabby tom with deep amber eyes

**Oakkit - **light tabby tom with golden eyes

**Honeyshine - **golden tabby she-cat with warm hazel eyes

**Creamfur - **long-haired cream she-cat with black paws and ears

ELDERS

**Mellowpelt -** mellow light brown speckled she-cat

**Foxnose -** tortoiseshell tom with oddly shaped muzzle

**Ripplewind -** striped gray she-cat

**Onto the chapter! BTW, I put "and Kits" because the main characters were kits at the moment. Usually they don't do it anyways, but I felt like it. Oh, and also, this is from Tigerkit's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Obviously.**

**Chapter 3**

Tigerkit shuffled backwards, and almost lost his footing. The horrible image of Cloudkit's unleashed fury swept through him like a wildfire, and he could barely stop from shaking. His paws scuffed over the earth, through burnt grass, and he fled.

After a short moment of pushing fright and horror, his short legs buckled under him and he fell down in a heap. He panted, trying to rid his head of the sight of crimson. He drew another breath, trying to calm himself, but he could not rid himself of the sinister sense of betrayal. Who would betray him, though?

_Cloudkit stood over his Morningkit's still body. A foreign emotion flashed through the white kit's eyes, and Tigerkit suddenly didn't recognize her anymore. Then, she slashed her paw— no, her _claws— _across Morningkit's flank._

Cloudkit. But how? Why would she do such a thing? Cloudkit, always so serious, and keeping her three littermates in check. Tigerkit's kit mind wandered away from the subject, settling on a distant memory.

_Tigerkit stretched his back and a yawn shook his frame. He blinked sleepiness from his eyes— once, twice. A tiny tongue swept around his face, and finally, he was free from sleep's clutches. Morningkit's round green eyes stared right at his._

_"Finally, you're awake!" She whispered, a little too loudly, and Cloudkit turned crossly._

_"Go back to sleep, guys…" Cloudkit snuggled into Ivystem._

_Morningkit rolled her eyes, then hissed, "Stuck-up furball," to Tigerkit, but her meow was light and joking. "Get Oakkit," she continued, and a familiar sparkle entered her eyes. "I'll be waiting outside." And just like that, she was gone. Tigerkit stood on unsteady feet, and collapsed on Oakkit._

_"Get up, slowpoke," he mewed, and Oakkit jumped up, knocking Tigerkit off._

_"Great!" Oakkit meowed, and then pranced off towards the entrance, like he had known all along about Morningkit's early morning expedition. Pulling himself up, from the ground, Tigerkit followed._

_Outside the den, Morningkit was bouncing around. A sharp wind bit at Tigerkit's nose, but the tabby tried his best to ignore it. Oakkit shared Morningkit's enthusiasm. "Let's go!" The gray kit cried._

Tigerkit shook as he remembered the cold drafts. That had been before he'd gotten into huge trouble with them, and now, he never joined them on their adventures. Then he smelled fire, more than before, and his lungs absorbed more smoke than air. He choked, trying to cough.

He glanced wildly around, and saw a wall of red and orange off in the not too far distance. He leapt up, and hared away into the endless maze of trees— right back where he'd come from.

Everything was still painfully real— one of the Nightclan apprentices, Snakepaw, was here now, too. Cloudkit was huddled, shaking, among the roots of a tall tree. Oakkit and Morningkit were still by the burning branch, and Oakkit's tiny paw twisted. It barely touched Morningkit's tail, and both were silent. Cloudkit's wails carried to Tigerkit's ears, and for a moment he could actually believe she was sorry.

Snakepaw was cautiously circling the debris. His eyes were watchful, but he couldn't get close enough to reach Tigerkit's littermates. The dancing flame taunted the golden tom, who was tense, waiting for a chance to grab the two kits.

Tigerkit stood frozen, just watching, until a bright flash shook him out of his stupor. He was drenched; all of his fur was slicked down by water. The rain chilled his bones as it fell in sheets from the sky. Tigerkit dragged himself slowly to the branch. Snakepaw was already there, nosing at the lumps of fur. He slowly pulled them away from the charred wood, and Tigerkit collapsed next to Oakkit.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, pressing against his brother.

There was another thump next to him, and he flinched. Then he relaxed again, and huddled against his brother and sister. He could still hear Cloudkit's wailing, even over the rain, but it seemed distant. That didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was here with his littermates, and he could almost believe that they were only sleeping.

A paw poked into Tigerkit's side. "Get up," Snakepaw meowed. "We have to get them back to…" The apprentice trailed off helplessly; there wasn't a camp to go back to yet. But Tigerkit obeyed, and padded over to Cloudkit, who was lying on the ground, shivering.

"Come on," Tigerkit mewed, but his voice held a hardness he hadn't even meant to put there. Cloudkit blinked at him, sky blue eyes innocent and afraid. He almost wanted to comfort her, but then the blanket of red settled over his vision again, and he turned away, leaving his white-pelted sister to struggle to her feet herself. He wasn't sorry.

Snakepaw was waiting, the forms of his other littermates draped over his back. Tigerkit walked over, and when Cloudkit joined them, they padded through the forest. As Tigerkit did his best to keep up, he felt something warm brush against him, but when he looked, there was nothing except the blackened trees and plants.

* * *

Ivystem yowled her grief to the sky as she took in her four battered kits. Tigerkit was swept closer to his mother, along with Cloudkit. Peeping out of a wall of fur, he pleaded once again for Morningkit and Oakkit to open their eyes, to say it was another joke, when it wasn't. Snakepaw had licked Morningkit's wound, so it no longer bled.

Finally, Tigerkit accepted the terrible truth— they were dead. In Starclan. He barely whimpered, and his throat was tight. Sadness overwhelmed him, and he sank to the ground. Cloudkit gave him a worried look, but he ignored her. _It's all your fault. All your fault. _If he thought this enough, maybe the heavy weight over his heart would lift. But it didn't. It wasn't entirely Cloudkit's fault; it was his problem, his _cowardice. _He was a coward. He hadn't been brave enough to help them when they needed it. And now, they were dead, with only an empty shell of themselves left. He couldn't stand it.

He shouldn't hold Cloudkit at a length. He shouldn't blame her. But he did. And that just made him feel worse.

_"Don't feel bad."_

Tigerkit swung his head around, but found nothing.

_"It's not your fault."_

Tigerkit tried to shut out the voice. The soft kindness in the mew only tortured him more. _It _is_ my fault! It is!_

"T-Tigerkit?" He fell into Cloudkit, gasping and mewling. He couldn't stand it. He didn't want to be forgiven. He didn't deserve the kindness. Cloudkit looked shocked at seeing her slightly older littermate break but then she huddled with him. Soon she was asleep.

However, Tigerkit couldn't. When his cries died away he scolded himself for breaking apart. Ivystem was mourning for her dead kits. Rowanpelt stood to the side. He held himself tall, not wanting to seem weak, but his eyes betrayed the sadness he felt. Tigerkit laid his tail over his nose. His amber eyes watched— then, suddenly, he knew something was going to happen.

Iceflower's white fur appeared at the edge of the clearing. They must've gone out at some point. Maybe they had just been looking for his littermates. But then she vanished again, and finally, she reappeared. First came her fluffy tail, and then, painstakingly slow, she dragged a golden she-cat in. Honeyshine. The queen's body was burnt, but not as badly as Crimsonpelt's had been. Nothing on the outside seemed wrong.

Iceflower called Lilyflower over, whispering urgently into the medicine cat's ear. Lilyflower's eyes widened in shock and disbelief, just as a spasm ripped through Honeyshine's body. Lilyflower murmured something to herself, then yowled, "Find a stick!"

Nightpaw, who was Honeyshine's daughter, leapt up and raced away, reappearing quickly with a thick stick. She dropped it at Lilyflower's paws. A crowd of cats were now gathered, but they gave the tortoiseshell a wide berth.

Lilyflower reached down and placed her paw on Honeyshine's belly. In that moment, Tigerkit understood. The kind queen was having her second litter of kits. Lilyflower meowed encouragement, and another spasm shook her frame. Her eyes were glassy with fear.

Then Lilyflower gently pawed a kit to Nightpaw, who was standing by her. The gray and black apprentice was worried, but she stayed strong for her mother and softly drew her tongue over the first kit. It was a brown tom, and his jaws stretched open, revealing his tiny tongue. He was guided to Honeyshine's belly and he mewled happily.

With the second contraction came a red kit. She was fussed over by Lilyflower, then nudged to her brother. They suckled happily.

"That's it," Lilyflower meowed. "You have two beautiful kits, Honeyshine."

She was ignored. The queen gave a tiny smile and touched her tail-tip the tom's head. He looked up. "This is Nettlekit," she rasped. She moved to the she-cat. "This is Cinderkit."

Nightpaw let out a sigh of relief. "You did well," she breathed, but her meow was weak.

Honeyshine nodded, but her gaze was locked on something in the distance. Her breaths were getting shallow, and Lilyflower's eyes widened even more.

"No," she gasped. She raced away, in search of an herb that wouldn't come soon enough. Nightpaw brushed her tail over her mother's flank.

"Starclan is more beautiful than I could've ever imagined," Honeyshine whispered.

"Please don't go yet," Nightpaw pleaded.

"They are calling me. And Blackwind…"

"Honeyshine…"

The she-cat sighed, and then was still. Nightpaw gulped and pressed her muzzle into Honeyshine's soaked pelt.

Lilyflower came back. The scent of slightly burned plants clung to her, and she dropped the herbs she was carrying. "I'm so sorry," she meowed. Nightpaw shook her head.

"It's not… not your fault. It was her time." She lay down next to her mother.

The apprentice's words clung to Tigerkit like burrs. _Not your fault, not your fault, not your fault._

_But it is!_

Tigerkit shook, but not from the cold. The pit of dread in his stomach grew wider, and finally, his eyes closed in sleep.

"Tigerkit?"

He opened his eyes. The sun beat down on his fur. Everything around him glowed, even the leaves and dirt. _It's like there wasn't even a fire! _He was still on his side, but he couldn't feel Cloudkit next to him. In fact, from what he could see, there wasn't a single cat here. Well, except for the one in front of him. Four light brown tabby paws bounced in his line of vision.

The cat— kit— shoved his face in front of Tigerkit's. "You're here too?"

Tigerkit stood up, and eyed the other kit curiously. "Where is 'here'?"

"Starclan, of course! Where else?"

"Nightclan territory?" _I'm in Starclan? Well, that explains the unnatural beauty here. I wonder if Honeyshine's here too._

"Nightclan territory?" The kit's gold eyes gleamed. "That's so funny! No, this is Starclan. It's so cool here, too! You'll love it!"

"Umm… okay?" _I don't plan on staying. I'm not dead!_

"Wait… you aren't?" His tail drooped, but then he brightened up again. "That's great! But then, what are you doing here?"

"How am I supposed to know? … No, wait… that's creepy. Did you read my mind?" _That's a weird power…_

"Relax, I'm not a wacko. Your expression made it obvious." He looked hurt, and Tigerkit felt sorry for the tabby.

He changed the subject. "Anyways, who are you?"

The kit's eyes widened in mock surprise. "You seriously don't know?"

"No. Is that a bad thing?"

The Starclan kit sighed. "Tigerkit, I'm _Oakkit. _Your brother?"

"Oh." _Maybe I should change the subject again. _"So, is Morningkit here too?"

"Morningkit?! No! Or, I hope not. Why would you think that?"

"Really? She isn't here? Isn't she— isn't she dead?"

"Dead?!"

"I thought…"

"No way," Oakkit murmured.

"I just—" Tigerkit started.

Oakkit interrupted. "No, I don't think our sister is dead. I didn't see her. You must be mistaken."

"Well, that's good." _But it doesn't explain why she was so cold._

"So, while you're here, I was—"

"OAKKIT!"

A furry gray shape pelted out of the trees, barreling into Oakkit. His eyes were wide, but then a gray speckled kit was standing on top of him, laughing. Realization dawned on his eyes, but there was also a flash of fear.

"Morningkit!"

_No._

"Hey, Oakkit! You won't believe this place! It's so awesome! There's this cat named Oakstorm, too. He said that he's one of Ivystem's old friends. Do you think that's true?"

"Of course," Oakkit replied.

"He's really nice! Anyways, Starclan is _so _beautiful! Do you agree? Huh? Huh?"

"It is," Oakkit meowed. He looked like he could barely keep up with Morningkit.

She looked up. "Hi, Tigerkit! Do you think it's pretty here?"

"Umm… yeah."

"Good!" Her green eyes twinkled. "Hey, let's play a game!"

"I don't think that's such a great idea," Tigerkit meowed.

"Why not?" Morningkit pouted.

"Well, we have to go soon…"

"Oh, but Oakstorm said Oakkit's staying. Hey, Oakkit, did you ever notice the two of you both have 'Oak' in your names?"

"No," Oakkit meowed, humoring her.

"Well, it's true!"

"That's cool."

Tigerkit broke in. "Morningkit, I meant you and me. We have to leave soon."

Morningkit looked upset. "I don't want to though. I love Starclan! I _never _want to leave!"

_But we have a life! A mother! A clan! _Morningkit's eyes were sure.

Tigerkit yowled in his mind. _But Morningkit! Please!_ He was waking up, he could feel it.

_You can't!_

_But I can, _her eyes said. _And I will._

**Was that good, or no? Constructive critism is always helpful, and if there's any errors, tell me! I kind of just spit out the words as they came to me, and I didn't really feel like editing. Thanx for reading! XD**

**... Do cats whimper? I don't think so, but do tell what they DO do. do do. Doodoo. Heehee. Did anyone like the allegiances? I know the cat names are kind of random.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Excuse for wait - lack of inspriation and STUPID STUDYING FOR ACT! though I do want to get a good score... wish me luck! In January! *sigh***

**Hey, has anyone read _Yellowfang's Secret_? Wasn't it awesome? I thought it was really sad... Well, if you haven't read it, do it NOW. That book is freakin' amazing. (And emotional.) Well, sorry for the considerably shorter chapter, most of it's conversation. I hope you like it! ... Does anyone hate Morningkit's decision to stay in Starclan? I do! Anyways, onto the chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

Morningkit turned to Oakkit. His gaze held more sorrow than she could ever imagine, and for some reason, she felt like it had something to do with her. She'd had enough of sadness. She could feel it smothering her, surrounding from all sides.

"Can you feel it?" She whispered. "The sadness?"

He gave her a sad look. _Don't look at me like that! _"No," he meowed.

She didn't want any more grief. "Hey… Why'd Tigerkit go and disappear like that? Didn't he want to play?"

"I'm sure he did," Oakkit answered. "But he was only visiting. He had to leave."

"I hope it didn't have anything to do with me," she meowed. Then, a sudden pain flashed up her flank, one she hadn't noticed before. "Ow!"

Oakkit jumped. "Are you okay?"

"I… Yeah. I'm— I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Hey! I got another idea. Let's go explore!"

Oakkit bounced up, lighting up. Morningkit could feel excitement bubbling up in her veins. "Hey, Morningkit, did you know that there're five other clans? Isn't it weird how we—" Oakkit stopped abruptly. "Sorry," he meowed. "Pretend I never said anything."

Morningkit cocked her head, confused. But she did what he asked. "So…"

Oakkit shuffled his feet. "Anyways…"

Morningkit laughed. "_So, _let's go!" She raced off, not bothering to see if Oakkit was following.

"Wait up!"

"Slowpoke!" she taunted.

Oakkit sped past her, a blur of brown tabby fur. He tossed a look over his shoulder. "Who's the slowpoke now?"

"You cheeky furball!" She rammed into his side, not even caring when he yelped. They tumbled into an overgrown patch of bracken.

"Cheater!"

They stood up simultaneously. Morningkit shook out her fur. She licked one of her paws and drew it over her ear. Oakkit was looking around. "Look at this place," he exhaled. Morningkit glanced around. A hanging willow shadowed the small grove. A tiny stream bubbled, weaving through a line of trees. A breeze picked up, blowing Morningkit's fur. She closed her eyes, feeling the warm sunshine in her fur.

"It's beautiful," Morningkit breathed. _Starclan never fails to amaze me._

She didn't know how long they stood there, marveling over nature's works. The grass tickled her paws. She inhaled deeply. _I made the right choice, deciding to stay here. It's too bad Tigerkit and Cloudkit aren't here. _Morningkit opened her eyes and smiled. _It's so great here. Even if I feel like I should go back home… no, this is my home now. I only wish everyone else would come too._

"Those are dangerous thoughts." Morningkit jumped, turning to see Honeyshine. Oakkit gasped.

"Honeyshine?!" He meowed.

"Did you decide to come, too?" Morningkit asked at the same time.

"It was my time," Honeyshine meowed. She pressed into a black tom Morningkit hadn't noticed before. "I am glad to be with Blackwind, even though I worry about my kits. I would give anything to be with them." The golden queen glanced to her mate. "You understand, right?"

"Yes," Blackwind meowed, his eyes holding infinite love towards Honeyshine. "I also care for our kits' well-being."

_How can they want to go back? Don't they like Starclan?_

"You are very lucky, Morningkit," Honeyshine scolded. "Life is a gift, not to be wasted."

"I like Starclan."

"But you are so young! You have a life to live!"

Rage boiled in her blood. "You don't understand! You never will! You're just an old queen, I can't believe you were ever so much fun!"

Oakkit jumped in. "Morningkit, she's older—"

"You know what? I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE AND I NEVER WILL! HOW CAN YOU THINK YOU ACTUALLY KNOW ME?! YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T!"

Morningkit spun around and raced away. She ran along the bank of the stream. The lovely sounds around her no longer held any appeal, she just wanted to get _away. _The mud gripped her paws but she ignored it. She didn't listen to the cries behind her that told her to stop, to apologize, to do anything other than run away like a coward. A coward. _I'm no coward!_

Finally she stopped, panting, breaths ragged. Birdcalls sounded around her. Rays of light drifted past the overhanging branches. _I want to stay! Why can't they understand that? Why can't they even see past their own noses? I HATE IT!_

"Morningkit?"

She turned away from him, and blinked stinging eyes. "Get away from me."

Oakkit, being his stubborn self, replied, "No."

Morningkit dug her claws into the ground. "Go away. Why don't you get such a simple phrase?" She laughed hysterically. "You're just like the rest of them. Guess what? I don't need you. I don't need anyone!" _Not you, not Ivystem or Rowanpelt, not Cloudkit or Tigerkit. No one. _Her heart wrenched unexpectedly.

"Morningkit, you have to understand—"

"SHUT UP! Just—" she was facing her brother now, pelt prickling. "Just—"

Then, fire wove its way back into her body as pain flooded her like a river. She gasped in pain, dots spotting her vision. _What's—_

She fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Her flank hurt, so much_. It burns! I can't…_

"Morningkit!" Her eyes closed. _Is it possible to die in Starclan?_

Her head pounded, and she winced. _I think…_

_I think it is…_

"This is bad…"

"… I can't believe it…"

"… She's not even hurt!"

Snippets of conversation swarmed Morningkit's ears. Her head throbbed. _What's going on?_

"Give me some space!" a voice snapped.

She could smell herbs. She blinked, her green gaze sleepy. A pile of herbs was pushed towards her nose. "Eat these, and you'll be alright," the meow soothed. The gray kit smelled the plants. _That's nasty. _But she obeyed, swallowing the herbs despite the strange taste. She propped herself up. A furry she-cat stood in front of her. The cat's eyes glittered with relief. Something about her told Morningkit that she was a medicine cat.

"Thank you," Morningkit meowed curtly.

"I gave you thyme and poppy seeds." _Why's that important?_

"I know what you're thinking, little kit. It isn't important. I just thought that you should know what you were eating." She had a kind meow, smooth and soft. "Now, sleep."

The poppy seeds lulled Morningkit into sleep, and the last thing she saw were the medicine cat's blue eyes.

Her dreams were— well, simply put— strange. She stood in a starry clearing, with huge trees all around. Meows were carried to her ears.

"What will we do?"

"We're ruined!"

"Help us!"

"Wait!"

Silence.

"We still have a chance!"

Yowls of rejoice met the cat's meow.

"There is another…"

Morningkit strained her ears, but now, the cats spoke in hushed tones. She crept closer. _Come on! _She could almost see the shapes in the darkness. Then, a snap. She'd stepped on a twig! She froze.

"There's someone there!" Caterwauls filled the air, and Morningkit turned, running for her life. _Starclan, help me!_

Morningkit's eyes opened to a harsh light, heart pounding.

"Good, you're awake." The silver cat was standing above her.

"Do you still hurt?"

"…" Morningkit waited for her heart to stop beating so quickly, and swallowed the lump in her throat. "No," she croaked.

The she-cat smiled. "That's good. I've done my job. By the way, my name is Moonberry."

"That sounds familiar."

"I was your clan's medicine cat before Lilyflower."

"Oh."

"Morningkit!"

Oakkit leapt out of nowhere, catching Morningkit by surprise. She yelped. "Oakkit!"

Moonberry leaned over and whispered, "Give him a chance."

_I will._

"Hey, let's play!" It sounded kind of like a question.

Morningkit pounced on top of him. "Just _try_ to catch me!" His eyes lit up, and he laughed as she charged away.

Morningkit yowled as he pushed her down. "Come on, you can do better than that!" His eyes sparkled with mirth.

Morningkit chased him, and he paused every once in a while, waiting for her to catch up. Then, when she got close, he danced out of the way.

That's how their game went, on and on, until they couldn't run anymore. They lay winded on the soft grass, and Morningkit whispered, "I love it here. Life is great."

Oakkit gave her a look, and somehow, she knew something was about to happen. A sense of dread prickled in her mind. _Don't say it. Don't say it._

_Don't. _

Oakkit meowed, "Morningkit, I don't think this is the best idea."

_Don't._

"What?"

_Don't._

"Staying here."

_Don't._

"Why not?"

_Don't._

"Because… you don't…"

_Don't._

"I don't _what, _Oakkit?'

_Don't._

He sighed. "Morningkit, you just— I don't know how to say this."

_Don't._

"Then don't say anything."

_Don't._

"Morningkit, you don't belong here."

_STOP!_

"I think you should go back." He cleared his throat. "Back home."

Morningkit stood up slowly. Her claws slid out, into the even ground. "You never _really _got it, huh, Oakkit? Everything's about you, what _you _think, what _you _believe. Well, what about me? I should've never given you a second chance! I should have known I couldn't trust you!" She was shaking, grief and anger welling up inside of her. "I'll never make this mistake again!"

She pelted through the trees, with no destination in mind. Her legs were shaking so badly she could hardly run. Her legs crumpled under her, and she fell to the ground.

Morningkit glanced around her, at the forever beautiful land. She let out a low moan, sobbing uncontrollably.

_No one here gets it._

_Not even the cats I trust most._

**Hope you liked it! Home is where the heart is, I guess. And Morningkit's is in Starclan. Oh wait, am I making excuses for her? I didn't really like the end. I don't think I did too good. Ah well.**


End file.
